A Friend's Return
by Witch4
Summary: Takes place 3 years after the series ends. Someone from John's past returns, but they're memory is gone. Rated for later chapters. Chapter 3 up.
1. The Girl from the Bay

A Friend's Return

Summary: Someone from John's past has returned…sans memory.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from John Doe. I only own the characters I came up with in my sugar-high mind.

Author's Note: Please read & review! I have had this story in my head for three years, so forgive me if it sucks.

Chapter One-The Girl from the Bay

* * *

San Francisco, CA 

"Dr. Morales! Doctor!"

Dr. Lily Morales turned around upon hearing her name. Running down the hall was one of the ER's residents, a young man by the name of Dr. Chris Mullin.

"Yes, Dr. Mullin?" she answered as the young man stopped to catch his breath.

"The woman that those fishermen found in the bay is awake and asking for someone she calls 'John Doe.'" Dr. Morales turned around and quickly walked the direction from which the young resident had come running from.

"Has she said anything else?"

"No. She doesn't seem to know who she is or how she got in the Bay." The two doctors ran down three flights of stairs and emerged in the emergency room of San Francisco General.

"Hey, Doc," one of the orderlies greeted her as she hurried down the hall to where the girl was being kept until her body temperature rose.

"Marty, has anyone come by to take fingerprints and a picture of our Jane Doe?" she asked as the man called Marty walked beside them.

"Yeah. They were here about twenty minutes ago, came, took the prints and pic, and left," he replied.

"Page me as soon as we know who she is."

"Got it."

Dr. Morales, who, having worked for the a few police departments before becoming a physician, was the hospital's resident forensic specialist for the night shift. When she and Dr. Mullin arrived to where the girl from the bay was being looked after, another doctor was already checking her vitals and reactions.

"Hello, Max how's our patient?" she asked when he was done noting his observations.

"Other than the memory loss and hypothermia, she is healthy. Her temp has gone up and at last check, she was at 96.7. How are you feeling, my dear?" he asked the dark-haired girl lying in the hospital bed.

"Cold. Where's JD?"

Lily looked at her colleagues and the mysterious girl. "I'm assuming JD is short for John Doe?" Max nodded.

"Well, you seem to be making a fast recovery for someone who was pulled out of San Francisco Bay only five hours ago. I'm Lily; I'd like to ask you how much you remember before being brought aboard the fishing boat. Is that okay?"

The girl nodded. "All I remember is being in Seattle and talking to JD. That's it. Why? Who are you?" The girl was becoming frantic over the questions this woman called Lily was asking her.

Max, seeing the panic his patient was having, tried to come her down. "Miss, it's all right. Lily just wants to know who you are so that we can tell your family where you are."

The girl looked confused. "I don't have any family, except for JD."

"Okay. That's okay. The police will try to find out." Max turned towards Lily while Dr. Mullin talked with their patient. "What did you think you were doing? She doesn't remember who she is."

Lily put her hands up in a defensive gesture. "I'm sorry; I just want to find out who she is so that someone can be contacted as to her whereabouts."

Max sighed _once a cop, always a cop._ "Okay. Just, don't ask her anything else about herself. Look, the police sent someone to take her prints and picture; they left ten minutes ago. Maybe we'll get somewhere as to who she is. For the time-being, I'm going to stay here as her physician."

"I'll stay, too. Just in case they get a hit and we find out who she is."

"Fine; but for the now, you're a doctor, not and officer of the law. Got it?"

"Got it, Max."

* * *

Several hours later, one of Lily's old police buddies came by with a folder. "Hey, Lil', you've got to take a look at this." He handed her the folder that he was carrying. "You're not going to believe what I found out about your Jane Doe." 

"What?" She looked at the information printed out on a sheet of paper that had been stapled inside (A/N: I know, too much detail. Please bear with me).

"Her name is Karen Kowalski and she has been legally dead for three years."

* * *

Okay, so yes, Karen is presumably back. Please review! Reviews are welcome! 


	2. Her Identity Revealed

Reviews are welcome!

Chapter Two-Her Identity Revealed

* * *

"Her name is Karen Kowalski and she has been legally dead for three years."

"That's impossible!"

"It gets better. Her next of kin is some guy named-"

"John Doe?" she finished.

"Yeah; how'd you know?"

"It's the only name she remembers. And I'm guessing her life happened in Seattle, right?"

"Yeah; arriving officers to the scene were Lt. Jamie Avery and Det. Frank Hayes. It was presumed to be a body dump."

Lily looked closely at the file. "It says that this John Doe has reported himself as missing in several major cities all over the country."

"Yep; Lt. Conway has been going nuts with the reports. So, how is she?" he asked.

"Her temp has gone up, she's responsive, and she wants to go to Seattle. Does that satisfy your question?"

"Is it okay if I ask her some questions?"

"I'd rather you didn't," Max said to the officer as he walked up to the duo.

"Dr. Schmidt," the cop greeted the doctor.

"Officer Davis, what brings you to our hospital?"

"Just dropping off some info on your Jane Doe. Doctor, Doctor," he said before leaving.

"Her name is Karen Kowalski. Take a look at her background sheet." Lily handed Max the folder.

"She's been legally dead for three years?"

"Yes. And her next of kin is listed as a Mr. John Doe, owner of a Seattle bar called The Sea."

"Well, this is something. Should we tell Miss Kowalski who she is?"

"Yes." They walked up two flights of stairs to the floor where Karen had been moved hours earlier when her condition had improved.

"Hey Docs," Karen greeted them as they entered her room.

"Hello. How are you feeling?" Max asked her.

"Great. Any news on who I am?"

"Actually," Lily started, "Yes. Your name is Karen Kowalski. You are 21 years old and your next of kin is listed as a Mr. John Doe of Seattle, Washington." She took the folder from Max and handed it to Karen. "Everything about you is in there. As soon as Dr. Schmidt here gives you the all clear to leave, you'll be accompanied to Seattle to settle everything."

"What do you mean, 'settle everything'?"

The two doctors looked to each other and then their patient before Max spoke.

"According to the file, you have been legally dead for three years."

"What!" Karen almost jumped out of bed upon hearing this revelation.

"According to the police report, you were found dead by Mr. Doe and a man identified only as a Mr. Digger," Lily told her.

"How did I presumably die?"

"It doesn't say." The room was silent for a moment.

"When can I get out of here, Doc?"

"Tomorrow, Miss Kowalski; I'd like to keep you here overnight."

"Goody."

* * *

Okay, I realize that that chapter sucked, but please bear with me! If things seem amiss, don't get mad! Reviews welcomed! 


	3. Getting Out of the Hospital

Yay! I got a review! Okay, and now, on with our story.

Chapter Three-Getting Out (of the Hospital)

* * *

The next 32 hours went by slowly for Karen. There were some really cute doctors, male nurses, and orderlies, and she could always watch daytime TV, but she was antsy and wanted to get out of the hospital as soon as possible.

"Good morning, Miss Kowalski!" a cheery nurse named Annette greeted the young woman as she brought in a plastic bag. Noticing that Karen was staring at the bag, Annette the nurse handed it to the girl (A/N: I know Karen's not a girl anymore, per se, but my friend Lisa said that it sounded better). "I figured that you might want to change your look after being cooped up in here for four days, so I got you some stuff."

Karen looked into the bag and noted that there was a mini brush, some blush, and a tube of lip balm, along with a pack of tissues and a pack of hair ties. "Thanks," she said as she put the bag on the bedside table.

"You're welcome." Annette the nurse went about her duties as she checked Karen's vitals and IV before removing the needle.

"Do you know when I'm getting out of here?"

"As soon as your chaperone gets here."

"Chaperone? Why would I need a chaperone?"

"Because, I'm not letting you leave the hospital without someone accompanying you," Dr. Schmidt answered as he entered her room.

"Fine. So, Doc, who's my 'chaperone?'"

"Dr. Morales, the blonde woman you've seen around, will be accompanying you to Seattle."

"Why?"

"Because I know some cops up there and there will no doubt be questions," Lily told her as she came in. "There's an officer here to see her. He says that he has a few more questions before she's discharged."

"Is that okay with you?" he asked Karen.

"Sure, send him in." Lily left and returned moments later with a policeman who couldn't be that much older than her.

"Miss Kowalski, I'm Officer Davis. I need to ask you a few questions about what you remember prior to being found by the fishing boat."

"Before I answer your question, answer mine: Why is an officer asking me questions instead of a detective?"

"He's allowed to ask," Lily answered for him.

"Oh, okay. Well, all I remember is waking up on some island or something. I found a boat and figured I'd try for the land I saw on the other side of the ocean-"

"It's a bay."

"Whatever. Look, I took the boat out and tried for the land I saw. I was really tired and I guess I fell asleep. Next thing I know I'm soaking wet and there are these fishermen wrapping me in a blanket. That's all I remember, besides the whole being in Seattle and talking to JD."

The doctors and Officer Davis exchanged looks before turning back to Karen.

"I guess I don't have any more questions," Davis said before leaving.

"Now can I get out of here?"

"I'll get the discharge papers." Max turned and left the room, leaving the two women alone.

"Here," Lily said as she handed Karen a large bag. "I managed to get you some clothes I thought might fit."

Karen looked in the bag. "Thanks."

"Sure; look, I'm going to go sign you out, 'kay? I'll be back in five minutes."

"Okay." The older woman left, closing the door behind her. Karen stared at the clothes in the bag before dumping them out on the bed. "For a doctor, she has good taste." She rifled through the clothes before putting them on; they actually fit. Five minutes later, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!"

"I see they fit. Are you ready to go?"

Karen grabbed all of the little knick-knack things the staff had given her over her four-day stay and the little bag full of toiletries that Annette the nurse had given her 30 minutes before. "Yeah, I guess. We can go now?" The older woman said nothing; instead, she turned around and brought a wheelchair out.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"It's hospital policy. You can't leave unless you're in one of these."

Karen thought for a moment before acquiescing. "Fine, I'll sit in the chair."

"Good girl."

"What am I, a dog?"

"No, now are you ready?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Lily laughed to herself; this girl was a lot like her when she was her age. It was a short walk (or ride, in Karen's case) to the elevator, but the ride down seemed to take forever. When they reached the ground floor, Karen spoke again, "Where's your car?"

"My roommate is picking us up. Don't worry, he doesn't bite."

_He? Who's her roommate?_ Karen's question was answered by the arrival of a blue sedan. When she saw who was driving, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Your roommate is Officer Davis?"

"Yep; he works the first shift."

"But, how did he manage to get what I said to his bosses?"

"He has his ways."

"Are you two ready to go?"

"Yes; do you have the tickets?"

"Right here," he produced two plane tickets. "Everything is taken care of."

"Thanks, Greg."

"No problemo." He helped Karen out of the wheelchair and into the car ("I can manage, thank you!") before closing the passenger door. In the meantime, Lily had taken said wheelchair back into the hospital (_after_ Karen was in the car).

Within no time, they were on the road headed to SFO and from there the two women would take a flight up to Seattle.

* * *

Okay, so I realize that this chapter probably sucks. But, review anyway! Please? 


End file.
